THE TALE OF HEROES
by juev juen uchiha
Summary: manusia adalah mahluk yang paling sempurna, tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa seenaknya. apalagi jika berusaha menjadi tuhan. naruto seorang pemuda yang di hadap kan pada keadaan yang sangat berbahaya. bisakah dia menghadapi takdirnya?/chap 2 update
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 : MY destiny begin

"dengan adanya kerjasama antara uchiha corp. Dan hyuuga group, saya gaara selaku pewaris sabaku laboratorium saya sangat berterima kasih karena saat ini kita bisa membuat bahan bakar yang sangat hebat namun berbahaya disaat bersamaan. Sehingga kita tdk perlu memakai bahan bakar fosil yang semakin masalahnya wind-nama bahan bakar- belum 100 persen sempurnabagaimana menurut anda hyuuga-san?" kata orang yang diketahui bernama gaara sabaku.

"sepertinya kita harus mencari orang yg dapat menghilangkan kekurangan berupa gas beracun yang dihasilkan ke udara"balas hiasi hyuuga selaku pemimpin hyuuga group.

"asalkan orang itu bisa dipercaya, karena bagaimanapun wind bisa sangat berbahaya jika jatuh ke tangan yang salah"seru gaara membalas perkataan hiasi.

'jatuh ke tangan yang salah ya'batin seseorang berambut raven agak panjang sambil menyeringai.

"bagaimana menurut anda madara-san?"tanya hiashi kepada seseorang berambut raven agak panjang tadi.

"hn"gumam orang tadi alias madara uchiha.

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

warning : OOC, TYPO'S, gaje, abal, DLL my first fanfic

flame ? no problem

cekidot...

.

.

.

.

MY DESTINY BEGIN

**KRIIIIING...**

Bunyi sebuah bel yang nampaknya dari sebuah sekolah dasar. semua anak menghampiri ayah ibu mereka. Ya, semua anak kecualli seorang anak berambut pirang dengan 3 pasang garis di pipinya yang sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan tak jauh dari akademi sembari menatap anak lain yg pulang dengan bahagia dengan tatapn yang sulit di artikan.

Kalau dibilang tdk iri maka dia berbohong kalau di bilang iri dia tdk bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sejak keluarganya dibantai oleh seseorang bertopeng yang tak dikenal 1 tahun silam dia harus rela meninggalkan masa kecilnya yang bahagia dengan hidup di jalanan bersama iruka-penyelamat sekaligus orang yang dianggap- ayahnya sendiri.

"hei nak apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seseorang menyadarkan anak tersebut dari lamunanya sendiri.

"tidak ada"

"..."

"..."

"ng..oh ya namaku biwako hiruzenkau bisa memanggilku bibi. Dan siapa namamu?"tanya orang itu yang diketahui bernama biwako sarutobi itu.

"uzumaki naruto"

KKRRIIIIIIIING...

'ugh mimpi itu lagi' batin seseorang yg seperti versi dewasa dari anak kecil tadi sambil mulai duduk di tepian ranjang.

'untungnya waktu itu biwako-san dan hiruzen-san mengadopsiku jadi anak mereka' batin naruto sambil mengingat saat ia ber umur 8 tahun untuk pertama kalinya pergi ke tokyo dari desa kecil bernama konoha sekaligus kampung halamanya itu.

'sudahlah itu masa lalu sekarang aku harus menghadapi hidupku yang sekarang dengan sebaiknya'

'KRIIIINGGG...' bunyi alarm di kamar naruto -lagi-.

'07.45' angka yang tertulis di dalam jam weker naruto.

1 dtk

2 dtk

5 dtk

10 dtk

60 dtk

1 jam(lama amat?)

"HUWWAAAAA AKU TELAT LAGIII" Teriak naruto yang buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi.

1 menit kemudian(cepet amat?)

Naruto dengan seragam yang acak-acakan menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju pintu depan untuk mengambil sepatu.

"NARUTOO...SARAPAN DULU!"teriak biwako dari arah dapur

"ya kaa-sama, tou-sama manaa?"teriak naruto sambil tetap memakai sepatunya.

"tou-san sudah ke uchiha mansion tadi-OI NARUTO SARAPAN DULU!" teriak biwako lagi yang melihat naruto sudah mengambil langkah 1000 untuk kabur.

UCHIHA MANSION

" sarutobi-san hari ini tidak usah mengantarkan sasuke sekolah biar aku yang mengantarnya!"kata seseorang berambut hitam berkuncir di belakang dengan onyk yang tajam.

"baiklah itachi-sama" balas sarutobi hiruzen-ayah angkat naruto-selaku supir kepercayaan di uchiha mansion.

"yasudah aku ke garasi dulu mengambil mobil."seru itachi lagi sambil berlalu meninggalkan sarutobi

"itachi" panggil seseorang di depan garasi

"ya madara-jii-san."

"setelah ini pergilah ke lab bawah tanah kita"kata madara lebih tepatnya perintah madara

"hn, setelah mengantar sasuke."balas itachi langsung memasuki garasi

Setelah masuk ke garasi itachi langsung menghampiri mobil BMW berwarna biru donker. Setelah membuka pintu itachi langsung terkena semprot adiknya sasuke karena dia hampir terlambat sekolah gara-gara menunggu itachi yang super duper lemot.

Itachi segera melajukan BMW biru donker itu keluar uchiha mansion takut-takut kena semprot adiknya lagi. Sedangkan madara yang belung berpindah dari tempatnya tadi menyeringai sambil bergumam .

"permainan dimulai"

**-TTOH-JJU-**

"sialll,siaall,sial,sial"gumam naruto sambil mencak mencak karena ketinggalan bis -lagi- (murid di KHS dijemput ama bis).Udah tidak sarapan sekarang ketinggalan bis ckck. Dasar naruto.

'TIIN..TIIIN'

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan naruto merasa ada mobil yang mengklaksonya. Segera naruto menollehkan kepalanya kebelakang bermaksud melihat siapa pemilik mobil berwarna biru donker tersebut.

"oi, naruto"teriak seseorang sambil memunculkan kepalanya lewat kaca mobil biru donker yang sekarang di ketahui milik itachi.

"itachi-nii?"

"yo naruto, Aku mengantarkan sasuke ke KHS. Butuh tumpangan?"tawar itachi kesahabat paling dekat dengan sasuke adiknya.

"beneran?ku kira aku akan terlambat lagi" jawab naruto sambil buru-buru membuka pintu depan.

"teme ngapain kamu di sini" semprot naruto kaget melihat sasuke di tempat duduk depan.

"ini mobil anikiku bakadobe, kau duduk saja di belakang!"jawab sasukeketus

Dengan langkah gontai naruto berjalan menuju jok belakang. Beberapa menit kemudians ampailah mereka di kelas 12-h di KHS, dengan di sambut tiga cewek masing2 berambut pink,indigo,dan pirang pucat.

...

"ohayou,sasuke ohayou naruto"kata mereka semua kepada duo sahabat sasunaru

"hn"

"pagi kalian semua"jawab narutoriang sangat berbeda dengan sasuke.

"sasuke-kun tidak biasanya kau berangkat siang begini ?"tanya gadis pink tadi dengan riang membuat sasuke sedikit tersenyum dan tatapanya sedikit melembut.

"tadi aniki memaksa mengantarku sekolah" gumam sasuke yang berhasil mengembalikan wajah stoicnya lagi. Sambil duduk di tempat duduknya di sebelah naruto

"oh ya, hari ini kita akan pergi ke sannin laboraturium untuk praktek ipa" kata gadis pirang pucat

"yahh, ino-pig kenapa kau mengingatkanku tentang hal seperti itu."balas sakura

"a-ano memangnya ke-kenapa sakura-san"Tanya gadis indigo yang sedari tadi Cuma diam doang

" hinata kau tahukan kalau forehead ini paling anti namanya zat kimia dan segala yang berhubungandengan kedokteran?"jawab ino sambil bergaya seperti seorang guru.

"oh ya, lupa hehehe"jawab hinata sambil cengengesan

"MOHON PERHATIANYA" teriak seseorang dari depan kelas.

"satu jam lagi kita akan pergi ke sannin laboraturium, persiapkan diri kalian dan bawa apa yang perlu di bawa, dan isidaftar hadir di shikamaru OKEE MINNAAA?"teriak pemuda rambut bob itu dengan semangat masa mudanya.

"YAAAAAA" teriak satu kelas membalas teriakan rock lee

**-TTOH-JJU-**

**Lab**

"wah besar sekali teme**" **teriak naruto saat memasuki sannin laaboraturium.

"baka dobe, jelas saja besar lab ini di dirikan oleh 3 sekawan yang namanya jadi legenda di dunia mutasi genetik. Jelas saja besar"

"begitu ya!" angguk naruto entah mengerti atau tidak.

Akhirnya mereka semua melanjutkan perjalanan ke sebuah ruangan yang memiliki nama diatas pintu sebagai ruangan genetik tumbuhan.

"sekarang kita akan menuju ruangan dimana para sannin mengembangkan mutasi genetika pada tumbuhan." Jelas shizune sambil membawa ton-ton

.

"lihat teme yang ini sangat lucu, masa seekor musang memiliki ekor berjumlah 9?" tanya naruto kepada sasuke

"oi naruto cepat keluar kita sepertinya salh jalan" teriak sasuke panik karena tidak tahu di mana mereka sekarang, salahkan naruto yang seenak jidatnya menarik sasuke ke tempaat entah itu di mana

DEG

jantung naruto tiba-tiba berdetak kencang saat melihat mata musang itu yang berwarna merah dengan pupil vertikal

"arrrggghhh" teriak naruto yang duduk karena tiba – tiba merasakan sakit di daerah perutnya

" kau kenapa dobe ?" tanya sasuke heran melihat naruto kesakitan segera sasuke menyentuh kening naruto yang terasa panas

" astaga dobe apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya sasuke setelah menyentuh kening naruto yang terasa panas

BRUUK

Naruto tiba – tiba pingsan dan membuat sasuke panik seketika.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

author : fic ini adalah fic pertama yang penuh perjuangan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : MY NEW Life begin

Terlihat sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai alat. Salah satunya tabung yang berisi air dan juga seseorang di dalamya, juga madara yang berkukat dengan sebuah laptop yang menunjukan angka – yang rumit.

'CEESSS' suara yang berasal dari tabung yang airnya mulai hilang menmpakan seorang manusia yang mulai membuka mata, mata itu sepertinya bukan mata sembarangan karena berwarnya merah dengan tiga tanda aneh yang mengelilingi pipil mata tersebut.

"sekarang kau menjadi budakku eh-itachi" gumam madara sambil memandang orang di tabung tersebut yang ternyata itachi uchiha.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : semua genre di ambil

Pair : author masih bingung

Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal - abal, gaje, my first fanfic, ide sebagian dari mahluk gaje temen author, DLL

Summary : Manusia adalah mahluk yang paling sempurna. Tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa seenaknya. Naruto, seorang pemuda yang di hadapkan pada keadaan yang berbahaya. Bisakah dia menghadapinya?

Flame ? NO Problem

cekidot

.

.

.

MY NEW LIFE BEGIN

'Gelap' itulah yang naruto rasakan saat ini. Sejjauh mata memandang, hanya kegelapanlah yang dilihatnya.

'tempat apa ini?' piker naruto bingung.

'tes' sekarang naruto merasakan sesuatu menetes mengenai kepalanya.

Naruto mencoba melihat ke atas. Sebuah titik cahaya terlihat di sana.

'tes' satu lagi tetesan air terjatuh mengenai matanya, membuatnya mengerjapkan mata. Samar – samar suasana yang tadinya gelap berganti dengan ruangan dengan banyak lorong, serta genangan air di banyak bagian serta langit – langit yang bocor. Namun, sejauh mata memandang tetaplah di akhiri dengan kegelapan.

"koooorrr" -author gak tahu suara dengkuran (-_-)-

dalam kebingunganya naruto mendengar suara dengkuran yang agak berat dan berasal dari lorong di belakang tempat naruto berdiri saat ini, seketika wajah naruto berubah sumringah dan segera berlari menuju suara itu.

Suara derap langkah orang berlari bergema di tempat yang sepi itu. Tapi naruto melupakan sesuatu, dia lupa bahwa bukan hanya manusia saja yang menghasilkanya.

'DEG'

Mata naruto terbelalak kaget setelah melihat rubah berwarna orange besar yang memiliki banyak ekor di belakangnya sedang tertidur.

Dia lebih kaget lagi saat melihat lorong yang dilewatinya tadi menghilang. Dia sangat panic. Bagaimana tidak?, berada di tempat –entah itu mana- yang sangat aneh bersama mahluk(?) aneh. *Di Bijuudama -Walaupun dibatasi sebuah jeruji besi-.

Naruto sangat panic tanpa sadar dia berteriak kesetanan, sedangkan rubah itu sepertinya mulai terganggu. Karena dia mulai menampakan mata merahnya yang sangat -seksi* kicked – menakutkan itu secara perlahan.

"hei bocah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya rubah tanpa mengubah posisinya yang masih menelungkup.

"…" naruto hanya mematung mendengar rubah itu berbicara.

" hei aku bicara padamu bocah" kata sirubah lagi karena tidak mendengar jawaban.

"y-ya?" jawab naruto gemetar sambil berbalik mencoba menatap mata rubah itu.

"bodoh" setelah mengatakanya, tangan kiri rubah itu keluar dan mencabik tubuh naruto. Naruto yang ketakukan hanya mematung tak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

"AARRRGGHHHH" teriak naruto saat dirasakanya tubuhnya terkena kuku – ku yang tajam itu. Tubuh naruto segera menghilang, dan tempat itupun mulai. Menghitam lagi.

'anak yang menarik' pikir rubah itu sambil menyeringai Dalam kegelapan.

.

.

"AARRRGGHHHH…..HAH…..HAH…hah" naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

;ternyata mimpi buruk' pikir naruto sambil melihat jam wekernya yang menunjuk angka 06.45

Sepertinya hari ini naruto tidak akan terlambat. Naruto beranjak dari ksurnya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya seperti biasa tanpa menyadari satuhal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" naruto berteriak saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Dia kaget saat rambutnya tumbuh panjang, giginya yang bertaring dan juga tanda di pipinya yang semakin dalam, serta kukunya yang tajam dan sangat keras.

"naruto ada apa di dalam?" Tanya sebuah suara biwako dari luar.

"t-tidak oka-sama" teriak naruto balik sambil berusaha mengembalikan ketenanganya.

"dasar kau ini" naruto mendengar ibunya bergumam lirih lalu terdengar suara kaki menjauh.

.

.

.

Biwako kaget dan heran saat mendapati naruto keluar mengenakan jubbah – mirip anbu- dengan topeng rubah dan sarung tangan yang membungkus tanganya. sebenarnya naruto mengenakan jubbah itu agar rambutnya yang panjang tidak kelihatan, topeng rubah satu – satunya yang ia temukan untuk menutupi taringnya yang agak keluar, dan sarung tangan untuk menutupi kukunya yang memanjang. biwako saja yang tidak tahu kalau naruto saat ini dalam keadaan mengenaskan (baca: berbulu).

Saat ditanyapun naruto hanya menjawab kalau ada event sepulang sekolah. Dan anehnya dia percaya akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya naruto ingin berangkat sekolah naik bis, tapi dia merasa malu dengan keadaanya sekarang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan berjalan kaki kesekolah, mumpung harimasih pagi.

Dia dilihat orang – orang dengan tatapan aneh, seakan – akan seperti cosplayer nyasar. Karena malu dia mempercepat sadar dia menginjak ekor anjing hitam besar, anjing itu menggeram marah dan bersiap – siap mengejarnya.

'mati aku' teriak naruto dalam hati sambil memikirkan apa salahnya sehingga di hari yang masih pagi Ini dia sudah banyak mengalalami kenistaan. (author dan temenya ketawa nista).

Naruto langsung berlari sekuat tenaga dan berteriak sebisa suaraku, kusuka selalu kusuka walau susah untuk kuber-*plakkk *khayal

Naruto langsung berlari sekuat tenaga dan berteriak sebisa suaranya, anjing itu pun tak mau kalah dan menggonggong sekeras- kerasnya.

Sambil berlari naruto menghayal dia bisaberlari secepat eyeshield 21, tiba – tiba naruto dikelilingi cahaya berwarna dia sadari dia sudah meninggalkan anjing itu sangat jauh, naruto bingung karena sudah tidak melihat anjing itu lagi, sambil terus berlari dia memikirkkan kemana pergi nya anjing itu keasyikan melamun naruto tidak menyadari ada bangunan bekas pabrik yang tak terpakai dan-

SYUUUT

BRAKKK

NGIING

PRANG

MEOW

MBEEEEK

KRIIKK

KRIIIK

PREEETTTT #abaikan 5 suara terakhir (-_-")

-alhasil dia pun menabraknya.

Tapi anehnya dia hanya sedikit terluka di bagian siku, tangan dan bahu kiri, karena tadi dia sempat sedikit berbalik.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian dia menyadari bahwa lukanya tadi sekarang tidak terasa lagi. Dan darahya juga hilang seperti menguap. Diapun membuka sarung tangan dan menyibbakkan jubbah nya sebatas siku. Benar saja dia tidak melihat adanya bekas luka di situ, tiba – tiba dia menyadari kalau kukunya tidak sepanjang tadi dan sekarang sudah kembali normal. Cepat – cepat dia membuka topeng dan mengambil pecahan kaca yang tadi dia sempat tabrak. Benar saja bukan rambut panjang maupun taring yang dilihatnya, tatapi wajah aslinya dengan tiga garis khas naruto.

Segera dia melepas pakaianya dengan seragam sekolah yang tadi di pakai di dalam jubahnya itu. Naruto memasukkan jubahnya ke dalam tas. Buru2 dia meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ada yang menyadari bahwa bangunan pabrik tadi ada yang merusak.

.

.

.

.

Teman2 naruto bingung menatap naruto yang biasanya bersemangat, sekarang menjadi loyo. Terutama hinata dari tadi dia menghawatirkan naruto hanya saja dia terlalu malu untuk menyapanya, tidak seperti ino dan sakura yang dari tadi terus menjitaki naruto, walupun akhirnya mereka berdua menyerah dan meninggalkan naruto. Sebenarya naruto mulai memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, pasalnya dia pagi ini mengalami banyak hal yang aneh.

"baka dobe ada apa denganmu?" tanya sasuke kepada sahabat dobenya itu.

"tidak ada teme"balas naruto agak malas.

"coba ceritakan padaku, akukan sahabatmu"

"tidak biasanya kau secerewet ini teme, kau terlihat seperti sakura"seru aruto dengan nada menggoda.

"hn"

"aku merasa aneh, tubuhku bisa pulih dari luka dengan sangta cepat"kata naruto.

"apa maksudmu?"

"lihat ini!" naruto mengambil silet dan melukai jarinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau-"sasuke kaget tapi dia bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"lihat, lukaku menghilang seperti menguap" ungkap naruto sambil memperhatikan jarinya.

"bagimana bisa?" tanya sasuke tanpa mengurangi rasa penasaranya.

"aku tidak tahu"jawab naruto dengan nada putus asa. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat lelah karena memikirkan hal itu.

"sejak kapan tubuhmu seperti itu?"tanya sasuke

naruto memikirkan saat dia menabrak pabrik lalu anjing lalu saat bangun tidur dan saat sebelum pingsan dia melihat mata rubah yang memiliki ekor banyak. Naruto sadar bahwa rubah itu sama dengan yang ada di dalam mimpinya , hanya berbeda ukuran.

'kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?' batin naruto sambil mrutuki kebodohanya.

"teme kalau ada yang menanyakanku, katakan aku sakit" seru naruto kepada sasuke.

Buru2 naruto mengambil tasnya lalu meninggalkan sekolah menuju laboraturium sannin.

.

.

.

'sial,bukankah itu tou-sama?' batin naruto saat melihat mobil keluarga uchiha yang berhenti di depan supermarket, dengan hiruzen yang sedang memmbungkuk mempersilahkan mikoto uchiha keluar mobil.

Bagaimanapun naruto akan di cincang kalau ketahhuan membolos. Awalnya naruto berfikir akan melewati rute lain tapi dia memikirkan kalau dia memutar maka akan lebih lama lagi dia sampai. Dia teringat akan jubbah dan topeng yang dia bawa. Narutopun memakainya dan buru2 meninggalkan tempat itu berharap tidak ada yang mengenalinya.

Sesampainya di depan laboraturium, hanya kekecewaanlah yang di dapat naruto. Pasalnya, laboraturium sedang tutup karena ada mahluk mutant berbahaya yang tiba2 menghilang dari laboraturium. Naruto semakin yakin kalau keanehanya berawal dari kunjunganya ke laboraturium ini. Namun karena banyak penjaga yang tidak memperbolehkanya masuk dengan alasan 'orang mencurigakan tidak boleh masuk ' maka diapun memutuskan kembali ke sekolah.

Sambil berjalan naruto mulai memikirkan untuk apa semua ini terjadi padanya, bagaimana ia bisa memiliki mimpi aneh, dan juga bagaimana tubuhnya yang mengalami anomaly aneh, bagaimanapun semua hal terjadi pasti memiliki tujuan.

"KYAAAAA" naruto mendengar suara teriakan dari gang yang dilewatinya. Dari nada suaranya bisa disimpulkan bahwa orang yang berteriak sedang ketakutan.

Naaruto buru2 masuk gang itu dan melihat seorang wanita yang sepertinya seorang reporter sedang berebut sebuah kamera dengan seorang yang sepertinya mabuk.

"wanita bodoh..hic, berikan atau…hic kunikmati tubuhmu…hic" terdengar suara orang itu sambil cegukan karena efek mabuk

Segera naruto berlari kearah mereka dan langsung mencengkram tangan orang itu.

"lepaskan" naruto berkata sambil menghempaskan tangan orang itu sehingga dia melepaskan kameranya.

"siapa….hic, kau…hic" Tanya orang itu sambil menerjang naruto. Mereka berdua terjatuh dan kameranyapun melayang dan jatuh ke tong sampah yang agak penuh disebelah naruto brdiri.

Dalam posisi naruto yang di bawah, naruto menendang perut orang itu membuatnya terhempas menabrak tembok. Orang itupun tidak terima dan mencoba menerjang naruto lagi. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat sesuatu seperti tangan berwarna merah keluar dari perut naruto lalu mencengkrram orang itu dan melemparnya ke dinding hingga dindingnya retak sehingga membuat orang itu pingsan.

'apa itu tadi?"piker naruto sambil memegang perutnya. Naruto memegang kepalanya karena terlalu pusing memikirkan hal ini.

"anda tidak apa – apa tuan?" Tanya seorang wanita tadi dengan nada khawatir, pasalnya orang yang menolongnya tampak frustasy dan tubuh yang gemetar.

"…"

"Tuan anda ti-"

"DIAm" bentak naruto kasar. Reporter itupuun terkejut karena di bentak seperti itu

tanpa sadar naruto langsung meloncati tembok setinggi 10 meter disampingnya dengan mudah, dia berhenti sejenak mungkin inilah tujuan keanehan dirinya.

Setelah kekagetanya hilang diapun teringat kameranya dan mulai mengambil kameranya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat kalau dari tadi kameranya dalam mode rekam. Sehingga hamper semua kejadian tadi tersimpan di memori kamera.

"terimakasih tuan rubah" teriak reporter itu,sedangkan naruto yang berdiri di atas tembokpun, menoleh dan menganggukan kepala sebagai pengganti ucapan sama- sama. Dan mulai meloncati gedung – gedung.

'sepertinya inilah takdirku'

Naruto berhenti sejenak lalu melihat segerombol mobil polisi melintas di jalanan tepat di bawahnya.

'dan aku tahu ini adalah awal mula aku menjalaninya, yang pasti mulai sekarang hidupku yang baru telah dimulai'

"MY NEW LIFE BEGIN" gumam naruto sebelum meloncat berniat mengejar penjahat yang dikejar mobil polisi.

TBC(tekanan batin cinta)*dihajar rame2

Maksudnya TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : yes akhirnya selesai juga, sorry juga untuk keterlambatan author update chap 2 nya *membungkuk

Soalnya aku lagi males ngetik (padahal banyak waktu luang) *dihajar

Hah, oke pokoknya read & review

See you next time


End file.
